La vérité vraie
by Hatsu-Hiro
Summary: WARNING ! Cette fiction sort directement de mon imagination farfelue. Suite à un challenge proposé à juwjuw et Dreagor, nous avons chacun écrit une histoire dans l'univers de zelda avec pour thème "la vérité". Voilà donc ce que j'ai écrit, mais c'est très différent, je suis plus dans le psychologique xD ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;D ! PS: Vereor est un personnage inventé !


**Voilà les liens de ce que les autres ont écrit, je vous recommande leurs fictions, beaucoup mieux que ce que j'ai fait XD!**

**Fic de juwjuw : s/10614218/1/Dire-la-v%C3%A9rit%C3%A9**

**Fic de Draegor : s/10614294/1/Dis-moi-la-vérité**

Situation : Ocarina of Time, Link enfant, après avoir sauvé les gorons, revient à la ville d'Hyrule.

S'il y a une chose qui a particulièrement impressionné Link, c'est le marché de la ville. Tous ces gens, tous ces magasins, la fontaine, le château au loin…quand on vit dans une forêt, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours.

Link se promenait dans cet environnement pleins de surprises, accompagné de Navi bien-sur, qui lui reprochait de prendre du bon temps alors que le sort d'Hyrule dépendait de lui. Mais Link voulait un peu de repos. Pour un jeune garçon comme lui, tous ces évènements et ces émotions était quelque chose de très éprouvant.

Navi en rajoutait une couche en lui rappelant le fardeau qu'il avait déjà du mal à porter. Il promit à Navi qu'il retournerait voir Zelda rapidement mais lui fit comprendre son besoin de se détendre. Cette dernière grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rentra dans le chapeau. Elle devait sans doute encore se plaindre qu'on lui avait confié un garçon paresseux.

Link était perdu, la mort de l'arbre Mojo le perturbait encore et Saria ainsi que le village lui manquait. Il prit place sur le bord de la fontaine et aperçut, à travers la foule, une boutique qui ne semblait pas commune. Il décida de s'y aventurer : c'était la boutique de masques.

Link entra et le vendeur semblait très jovial, ce qui le rassura et lui permit de se sentir déjà plus à l'aise. Le vendeur l'interpella aussitôt :

-Bienvenue, jeune garçon ! Tu es intéressé par les masques ? questionna-t-il.

- Euh…je…oui…répondit Link, visiblement pas si à l'aise en fait.

-Voyons, ne sois pas si timide ! Alors, quel masque tu veux ? enchaina le vendeur de masques.

Link hésita, mais un masque attirait particulièrement son attention. C'était un masque blanc avec un motif en forme d'œil de couleur rouge. Voyant que les yeux du garçon étaient rivés sur ce masque, il continua :

-Le masque de la vérité t'intéresse ? Oh Oh Oh ! Alors je te l'offre !

Link ne put refuser l'offre, il avait l'impression que le masque l'appelait. Alors qu'il allait sortir, le vendeur le mit en garde

-La vérité est parfois dure à accepter, jeune garçon . Link ne comprit pas ces mots, il sortit sans trop s'en soucier. De plus, il lui semblait que le vendeur ne cherchait qu'à lui faire peur.

Link mit son masque et fut soudain empris d'un sentiment très particulier. Il eut un mal de tête très puissant et Navi sortit promptement du chapeau. Navi l'appela plusieurs fois, et voyant qu'il semblait mal, appela à l'aide.

Un garde arriva. Link reprit alors ses esprits, et regarda le garde, puis navi, qui semblaient inquiets. Le héros les rassura tout de suite, leur disant que son mal était parti. Navi suspecta directement le masque « Je suis sur que c'est ce masque qui t'as fait du mal ! Le vendeur se moque de nous, allons le rendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. Cependant, Link la stoppa dans son élan « Non, j'aime ce masque, j'ai l'impression de voir plus en profondeur qu'avant… » avoua-t-il. Navi, surprise, se calma mais voyant que Link semblait être normal à nouveau, décida de se contenter de l'observer.

Link reprit alors sa promenade dans la ville, et petit à petit, il remarqua encore quelque chose de particulier. Il voyait les gens différemment, il avait l'impression de tout savoir d'eux.

Non.

Il savait tout d'eux. Il connaissait soudainement leurs peurs, leur passé, leurs gouts, TOUT. Link prit rapidement conscience du pouvoir du masque et se mit en tête de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Cependant, alors qu'il en apprenait de plus en plus sur les gens, alors qu'ils mettaient leurs cœurs à nu en les dévisageant, il devint rapidement mal à l'aise. Il apprenait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

La foule rendait les choses encore plus compliquées puisque chaque personne sur qu'il posait son visage lui dévoilait tous ses secrets. Les informations étaient d'autant plus nombreuses qu'embarrassantes et Link se mit soudain à courir pour fuir cet enfer. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'un tel avait trompé une telle, qu'une telle avait volé ceci à un tel, qu'un tel avait tué, qu'un tel avait fait du mal. Link n'entendait plus Navi, seule la vérité lui était devenu audible mais il ne voulait pas retirer le masque à cause du pouvoir de ce dernier. Ou peut être ne pouvait-il pas...

Une fois dans la prairie d'Hyrule, haletant, le visage grave, Link s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et entreprit de se reposer et d'oublier tout ça. Il voulut alors retirer le masque. Ses bras ne bougeaient plus, il tremblait, il ne pouvait pas. Link comprit alors les paroles du vendeur, mais il prit conscience d'autre chose également : Navi avait disparu, avec son ocarina. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Un vent de panique souffla alors sur la plaine et un enfant étrange fit son apparition. Il portait une écharpe avec le même motif que le masque de la vérité, ses vêtements étaient similaires à ceux d'Impa, tout comme sa coupe de cheveux. Ce dernier se fit appellé un Sheikah et dit a Link « Je suis Vereor, si tu veux revoir ce qui t'es précieux, essaye de me percer ». Link dévisagea alors directement Vereor. Néanmoins, il pouvait le regarder autant qu'il voulait, il ne trouvait rien, le masque ne disait rien, comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Vereor, voyant l'échec marqué sur le visage de Link, esquissa un sourrir moqueur « Alors, monsieur, vous ne voyez rien ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Link ne répondit pas, il était méfiant, il savait que cette personne était liée à l'enlèvement mais il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

Vereor reprit « Vous ne voyez rien parce qu'il n'y rien à voir, je n'ai pas de vérité, tout ce que je suis est faux. La vraie vérité, c'est celle à laquelle vous croyez, monsieur. Bon, je vais quand même vous aider parce que vous semblez désespéré. Pour **les** retrouver, vous devez chercher le point commun entre tout ce que vous avez perdu. » sous ces mots, il disparut d'un flash aveuglant. Link était perturbé par les paroles du Sheikah, il y cherchait du sens.

Link procéda de façon méthodique. Pour trouver le point commun, il devait se remémorer les caractéristiques de ce qu'il avait perdu récemment. Link savait que son amitié avec Saria était vraie, et que l'ocarina était le symbole de celle-ci. En ce qui concerne Navi, c'est grâce à elle que ses épreuves ont parues moins difficiles, Navi parle beaucoup mais elle est de bon conseil. L'arbre mojo est celui qui l'a élevé et qui a toujours cru en lui… Link comprit alors tout de suite, le point commun c'est que toutes ces choses sont vraies, elles ont la même vérité : celle que Link perçoit.

Le masque donnait à Link une vision de toutes les vérités, mais la sienne s'y retrouvait perdue, il ne pouvait plus croire en ce qu'il voulait.

Soudain, Link comprit, tout parut clair. Navi et son ocarina étaient bien là. Saria, l'arbre mojo…ils étaient tous dans son cœur, le masque l'avait seulement aveuglé, il l'avait empêché de voir ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il trouva alors la force de retirer le masque puis aperçut Navi, endormie à côté de l'arbre, l'ocarina posé à côté d'elle : elle avait essayé de jouer de l'instrument, probablement.

Vereor était là aussi, debout, face à Link. Il arborait un grand sourrir : « Alors monsieur, vous allez mieux ? Vous êtes fort, vous avez compris rapidement. Vous ne devez jamais oublier la vérité à laquelle vous êtes attaché, si la vérité des autres prend trop de place dans votre esprit, vous ne serez pas capable de vous rappeler de ce qui est vrai pour vous. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais reprendre ce masque. Il sera entre de bonnes mains. » Link voulut répondre, mais Vereor reprit « J'espère vous revoir bientôt, monsieur le héros… » et il disparut une seconde fois.

Link aurait voulu le remercier, il espérait lui aussi qu'ils se rencontreraient encore une fois, et que Vereor pourra aider Link dans les moments difficiles. Reposant son regard sur navi et l'ocarina, il décida de se reposer auprès de cet arbre et rejoignit la fée pour un sommeil dont il avait grand besoin.

...

7 ans plus tard

Vereor refait son apparition près de l'arbre auprès duquel Link avait dormit. Link l'avait attendu.

« Monsieur, vous avez beaucoup grandi, moi, je suis toujours le même, mais au moins je sais que j'ai bien fait d'espérer que nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau. L'amitié, si elle se termine, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais commencé, voila ma vérité, ce en quoi je crois. »


End file.
